mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Gathers
Jonathan Gathers was the third Vice President of the MEC United States, former presidential candidate, Former DNC chairman, and as well former Moderator and later on Owner of MEC before leaving and giving Ethan control of the community. History Jonathan Byers Gathers joined in late 2016 around November-December. He established himself as a Democratic establishment figure as he helped many of his friends win elections in the alternative community back then,Called MEC Plus Senate, which was the first attempt at a legislature to MEC before the communities split and the MEC+ Senate was no longer recognized by the owner of MEC, Tim Taft. Jonathan later formed a good relationship with Cruxana and Jesse which at the end became a dramatic exchanges of insults, lies, and tearing of friendships,This made political life hard for everyone in MEC as drama was more important than policies or even the intended purpose of the community as a political simulator. Instead, the community errupted into chaos with protests and rebellion against the established ownership of the community. He ran for President in Season 2 and lost by two votes, although some of his supporters claim that moderators missed a fraudulent vote which would have given Gathers a chance to contest the election. He later became Vice President of the United States under President Ethan Kelly, who served for 3 terms, with Jon deciding to retire instead of serving a third term as Ethan's VP, thus Jason Oliver became Vice President. Jon was still in disputes and the center of most of the attention in early MEC. He is widely remembered for popularizing the Democratic Party in the early days of MEC when the vast majority of the community was composed of republicans. After Tim Taft stopped recognizing the first Senate as part of the community, Jon formed a community to replace the original MEC, which he called "MEC Plus". Jon had built up a reputation in this community as Senate Majority Leader and an all-around popular figure of the Democratic Party and in the first election of the MEC+ community he ran against Cruxana Opius, his former friend, and after a heated race Jon Gathers was elected President of the United States. Meanwhile, back in Old MEC after the MEC+ election and the start of Season 3 of MEC (though the history is probably recorded slightly in a slightly different manner for purposes of efficiency, full disclosure), Tim Taft appointed Jon, Jason, and Ethan, thus establishing the first Mod Council of MEC. It was after the 3rd Season of MEC when Jon Gathers and Tim Taft put aside their differences as former political enemies, and became friends. Taft eventually made Jon co-owner of the community as they tried to re-establish order in a community that had erupted into chaos. With Tim Taft under intense heat and failing to come up with a lasting solution, Jon Gathers set out to find a compromise between those against the mod council and those who wished for a more democratic system. However despite his efforts Taft and Gathers failed to strike a deal with the opposition. However, chaos continued to ensue and without many options left, Tim and Jon made the decision to end the community for good. However, upon the announcement, President Ethan Kelly became enraged and demanded that they kept the community. After bitter fighting, it was announced hours before the destruction of the community that Jon Gathers had convinced Tim Taft to give Ethan Kelly ownership of the community instead of creating a new community. In the end this allowed them to retire from MEC without having to worry about any remaining backlash. Taft left soon thereafter as the drama between the members of the community had still not died down and he wanted a fresh start away from MEC. Jon left a little later than Taft in order to tie up some loose ends, then he officially gave the community over to Ethan Kelly. These actions later on prove to be influential as Ethan brought his fanbase from his YouTube channel significantly shifting the political alignment to the political left (at the time it was rather mixed). Jonathan left in late May and while he may have left the community at a time of trouble, he is forever engraved in MEC history as he was at one time the most powerful democratic figure in the Mock Election Community, having served as Vice President, a MEC leader, and for having a like Jess Bullard a mixed reputation and legacy. January 10 Election Jon Gathers participate in the Second MEC election under the Democratic Party, which he became nominee of. His first Vice presidential candidate was Jason oliver, but Oliver left the campaign due to conflicts with him and Jonathan. Jon later on picked Jess Bullard, who was also Fly's Vice presidential candidate and future Vice president. Jonathan "lost" 270-268 in the closest presidential election in MEC to date. Jon "lost" by two votes and is noted for flipping Georgia to the Democratic side (which went blue for four straight elections after his run) and flipping Texas. As mentioned previously, Jon Gathers went on to become a Mod and then got promoted to Co-Owner by Taft. Like Jess Bullard, Jon was a infamous member who was accused of being corrupt, though history now has shown him to be better than originally portrayed. In August Jon retired from MEC suffering from mental issues due to the stress from the community. Category:People Category:Owners